Hello Nurse!
by yunakitty
Summary: Elli chased after the Doctor for four years now, with no luck. She's starting to get desperate! How can she make him notice her? EllixDoctor, featuring the Elli from A Place To Stay. Lemon. More chapters to come.
1. Starry Night

Elli sighed and tapped her pen against her clipboard, staring at Doctor. For four long years, she had worked for him in the Mineral Town Clinic, and for four long years she had lusted after him unsuccessfully. The man was utterly clueless. No matter what she tried, she couldn't get him interested in her.

They lived together in the apartment upstairs from the Clinic. They had separate rooms, of course, but Elli felt like an epic failure to still be in separate beds after all this time.

She had wondered for a while if he just didn't like girls, but she knew from the magazines that she had found under his mattress while, ahem, cleaning thoroughly, that he was definitely into girls. He was just one of those scared virgins who takes solace in their hand night after night.

But he was too gorgeous to let go to waste like that. Elli gazed across the Clinic at him as he moved around, organizing some medical supplies. He was very tall, with a lean, muscular body and broad shoulders. His black hair was clipped short all around his head except for the long bangs that fell into his sexy, smoky green eyes. He had a strong jawline and perfect aquiline nose, and a cupid's bow mouth to die for. Many a night Elli had laid in bed and though about that mouth doing things...

But tonight was the Starry Night festival! The most romantic night of the year! Elli had tried last year to attempt things on this holiday, but her plans were ruined by a woman going into labor in Forget Me Not Valley. This year, she hoped there wouldn't be any medical emergencies to spoil her fun.

Elli changed her clothes after the Clinic closed. She donned a sleeveless, silky, low cut purple blouse and a full thigh length black skirt, with some sexy black high heels. She dabbed on some lipstick and ruffled her short brown hair a bit before going back down for dinner.

Doctor sat at the table that Elli had set beautifully for the occasion. He blushed and touched the side of his nose. "Ah, Elli, you shouldn't have done all this for just us."

Elli smiled graciously. "Oh, no, Doctor, I wanted to. You are so special to me," she lingered over him a moment, leaning in to light a candle on the centerpiece.

Doctor cleared his throat. "And you are a very valuable employee to me."

Elli gritted her teeth and cursed silently. Already this was off to a bad start. She shook her head resolutely, determined to not let that shake her. "Shall we begin?" she asked, offering him a plate of vegetables.

He accepted and dished some onto his plate. Elli had been very careful to not make the standard rich Starry Night fare. The Doctor, she knew, was extremely health conscious (oh, and how it showed on that perfect body.) In response to this, Elli had prepared a spread of low fat dishes, including green beans with garlic (good for your digestion,) baked salmon (full of healthy omega-3's), and a dessert of fresh cranberries (loaded with antioxidants.) And of course, to top it off, a big glass of fresh cow's milk, provided by her best friend Claire, a farmer. Milk was the Doctor's favorite thing on earth, as Elli well knew, after many a lecture on the nutritional properties and cultural history of milk.

The Doctor took a big, long sip of his milk. "Excellent, Elli. Your friend Claire raises such healthy cows. It's quite a noble profession, farming."

Elli nodded assent. "Medicine is a noble profession as well, Doctor. Tell me again how you got into it?" she asked, propping her chin up on one hand and leaning forward breathlessly.

The Doctor smiled broadly and launched into the tale. Of course, Elli had heard it so many times she could probably tell it herself, but talking about medicine made the Doctor so happy, and she loved to see his handsome face light up as he talked about it.

They finished up dinner. "That was wonderful, Elli. You'll make a wonderful wife one day."

"Oh, Doctor!" Elli blushed and giggled, cheering inside that she had gotten SOMETHING encouraging out of him.

They bundled up in warm clothing to go out for a walk, as most couples did on Starry Night. They walked out to Kappa Lake, Elli laughing at Doctor's jokes all the way. About halfway there, when she was laughing very hard, she sneakily slipped her arm around his, so that they were walking with elbows linked. Doctor blushed and cleared his throat noisily, but he didn't push her away. Elli was feeling very good.

When they got to Kappa Lake, they admired the sparkling ice for a while. Then, Doctor spotted a piece of white grass growing beside a frozen tree stump, and he gathered it up carefully.

"Elli, do you know how amazing white grass is? It's the only thing that grows in winter in this region. Furthermore…" he droned on and on, giving her the full history of the medicinal herb.

Elli tried to nod cheerfully and act interested, but this was not what she wanted to be talking about! Just then, she heard the crunching of snow on the path behind her. She turned to see who it was.

It was her best friend Claire, and her very adorable boyfriend Cliff. The poor thing was like a cute little puppy dog, and he held onto Claire's hand with such eagerness, it almost aggravated the sexually frustrated Elli.

Claire raised her eyebrows at Elli, looking from her to the Doctor and back again. Elli rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, before turning back around to the Doctor and tried to look enthralled.

The lecture went on for another thirty minutes, after which Doctor said they should return home, as too much cold air was harmful to the respiratory system. Elli tried to link arms with him again on the return trip, but he was gesturing them too wildly the whole time, telling the story of a case he had once had. Elli crossed her arms and pouted.

When they returned to the Clinic, they each went to their separate rooms to get into their sleep clothes. Elli had already changed when there was a knock at her door. Her heart leapt as she crossed the room to answer it.

There was the Doctor, in his pajamas and bathrobe. His face was warm and friendly. "Elli…" he began. "Thank you so much for everything tonight. I really enjoyed myself."

Elli smiled and licked her lips quickly. "I enjoyed myself too, Doctor. Are you going to bed now, or would you like to come in and…talk…for a little while?" She dropped one shoulder down so that the strap of her camisole dropped on that side.

Doctor, clueless as ever, shook his head. "I'll be turning in now. We'd better get our rest. You know how there is usually a flood of patients on Stocking Day when children hurt themselves playing with their new toys. Good night."

He turned and walked back towards his room. Elli scowled at his back and shut her door firmly. "Good night, indeed!" she fumed silently as she threw herself angrily into bed. She shimmied under the covers, pouting for a moment before reaching over and getting her old friend out of the nightstand drawer. She was not going to bed frustrated tonight! As she switched it on, she sighed, closed her eyes, and tried to think of that cupid's bow mouth.


	2. The Big Day

Elli woke up excited. Today was the big day! Her best friend, Claire, was about to get married to her boyfriend, Cliff. Elli and Doctor would be acting as maid of honor and best man, and Elli intended to exploit this opportunity fully. Doctor was a traditional man, and if she guessed correctly, a wedding might make him feel romantic.

The ceremony went by in a blur. All Elli could remember was gazing across the altar at Doctor, who was looking devastatingly handsome in his black suit and purple tie. She tried to catch his eye the whole time, but he was actually watching the ceremony, the idiot!

At the reception, Duke poured a heavy handed glass of red wine for Doctor, who tried to resist it futilely. Doctor, who normally did not drink, shrugged and took a sip. "What the hey," he said. "They say this stuff is very good for you. Elli, did you read that case study mentioning reservatrol that I gave you?"

Elli nodded and listened, an enraptured look on her face as he highlighted some of the finer points of the study. By the time he finished talking, he had also finished the glass of wine, and was feeling no pain. Since he wasn't used to drinking alcohol, it hit his body with force.

The lights had been dimmed for the dancing part of the reception. A song with a fast beat came on, and Elli, feeling bold, pulled Doctor onto the dance floor. He blushed and stammered at first. Elli just gazed calmly into his eyes, grasping him by the waist, moving in close, and making him move with her to the music. Before long, Doctor relaxed and was actually grinding into her!

Elli was thrilled and she spun around, letting him grind into her from behind. His black hair flopped over his eyes as he moved to the beat. Elli was aware that other people were watching them, but she was too happy to care. Plus, she noticed that Rick and Karen were dancing the same way, so it wasn't like they were doing anything out of the ordinary.

Elli leaned into Doctor heavily, and she felt his warm breath tickling her ear. She reached back, and grabbing one of his hands, she placed it on her waist. Doctor responded by sliding his hand up and down her stomach. As the song went on, his hand drifted just a little lower down, and a little higher up. Elli bit her lip to keep from squealing, and flushed all over her body. She could feel her panties getting wet as his hand crept dangerously close to her breasts.

Luckily, it was some kind of song medley, so the fun didn't stop. The beat pulsed out of the speakers, and it was like Elli could feel the same beat radiating through every part of her body. Doctor placed his other hand on Elli's body as well, and she felt a shock go through her nervous system as the Doctor's wandering hands finally found her breasts, cupped them and clamped down firmly. Elli squealed out as Doctor hissed in her ear, "Oh, Elli…I want you so bad."

She spun around to face him quickly, hating to have to remove his hands from her, but also wanting to protect both their reputations in the town. The Mayor was there after all! That man did not put up with any hanky panky.

Elli leaned in close to his face. "Let's go home," she whispered seductively.

"Oh, yeah, let's go home," Doctor groaned lustfully.

Elli grasped him firmly by the hand and they made their exit. Elli waved goodbye as they left, murmuring something about the Doctor not feeling well to those who had questioning looks on their faces.

She pulled Doctor out of the inn into the night air, and hurried him down the street towards the Clinic. He stumbled along behind her. They soon reached their destination, and Elli threw the door open, rushed inside, and slammed the door behind them.

She eyed the couch in the lobby, as it was the closest available surface. She pushed Doctor down onto it, and straddled him. She kissed along his jaw line and neck, untying his tie and unbuttoning his shirt frantically. Kissing down his chest, her mind was going crazy, so full of excitement and joy. She pulled back to unzip her dress, and then lowered it to her waist, exposing her lacy black bra. She leaned forward, pressing the delicate fabric into his face. "Mmm, do you like that?" she purred.

"…" Doctor didn't say anything. Elli, startled, peered at him in the semi-darkness.

The man was out cold!

Elli shook him by the shoulders, slapped his face lightly, to no avail. She even leaned in and pressed her ear to his lips to make sure he was breathing. He was, so at least he was alive. Elli leaned back, still straddling him, and placed a hand to her forehead. "Noooo!" she wailed. She gritted her teeth and shook his body by clamping her thighs, but the only response she got was to make him start snoring.

Elli stood up, disgusted. She stomped up to her room, removing her gown and taking a quick cold shower. She changed into pajamas, and then went back down to check on him. He was still sprawled out on the couch, one arm falling off the side, his mouth slightly open, snoring loudly. What a sight. Elli's scowl softened though, as he was still handsome as ever, even in this pathetic state.

"Well, at least I got something," Elli mused to herself as she returned to her bedroom and slipped into bed. The cold shower had not done its job, so Elli opened the nightstand drawer with a smile, switching her friend on while remembering their time on the dance floor.


	3. New Strategy

Elli woke up the next morning, bright and early. As she dressed, she wondered how Doctor would act regarding his frisky behavior the night before. Would he be deeply apologetic? Would he want to finish what he had started?

Elli descended the stairs, running into Doctor halfway down. He held his head and looked very sick. "Elli…I think I ate something bad last night."

Or, would he not remember a thing? Elli gaped at him. "You…you don't remember what happened last night?" she asked, astonished.

Doctor squinted up at her, not a trace of dishonesty on his face. "Why? Do you remember what I ate that could have made me sick?"

Elli resisted the urge to shove him down the stairs. "No, I don't. Now let's get you into bed." She helped him the rest of the way upstairs, and got him into his bed. She eased his shirt and tie off, finishing the job she had started the night before, and unbuckled his belt to remove it. She bit her lip and groaned in frustration that she was doing these things in a very different capacity than she wanted to - as a nurse instead of a lover.

Elli got a clean rag and soaked it in cool water, wrung it out and applied it to his forehead. He sighed, and she pulled the covers over him. "I'll bring you some iced tea to sip on. You just rest," she said as she patted his arm.

Elli went back downstairs to open the clinic. She was able to manage most of the business that day by herself, only having to turn away Jeff from the supermarket, who had an appointment with the Doctor. She rescheduled him for the next day. Jeff was very sympathetic when Elli fibbed that Doctor was suffering from stomach troubles, since that's what plagued Jeff.

Elli sighed and leaned back on the lobby couch, rubbing her hands over it absentmindedly, remembering their little moment of passion there. (Or was it just hers?)

The Clinic door opened and Elli sat up. In walked Claire, the newlywed. Elli greeted her warmly. "So, how's married life? Did you guys seal the deal last night?" Elli twinkled at her best friend.

Claire sighed happily and nodded. "Of course, the 'deal' was already sealed months ago, but I know what you mean," she said. She then fixed an inquisitive eye on Elli. "What about you? I saw you and the Doctor, um, enjoying yourselves last night."

Elli groaned and put her head in her hands, recounting the disastrous results. Claire clucked sympathetically. "For you to get that close…"

"I know it! Then absolutely nothing!" Elli fumed. "He played a big game at the party, getting happy hands and all, but then we get back to the Clinic and he passes out cold on the couch in the lobby! The nerve!" Elli pouted. "He got me all worked up, and then nothing. The man can't handle his liquor. I'm going to have to change my strategy if I want anything to ever happen between us."

Claire cocked her head to the side. "Oh? And what will you do?"

Elli shook her head. "I'm not sure yet. But I can't take this much longer. I am going to think, think and think until I come up with something."

Claire squeezed her hand. "Good luck. I'll see you again soon, and you can tell me all about it."

Elli arched her eyebrow at Claire. "Oh? And where are you going now?"

Claire flushed and backed up towards the door. "I have…farm chores to do?"

Elli crossed her arms, sniffing and mock pouting. "Fine. You go get banged by your hot husband, and I'll just stay here and grow cobwebs in my panties."

Claire squealed. "Elli!" She stuck her tongue out at Elli. "You'll think of something!" Then she turned and ran off for home.

Elli shook her head as her best friend ran off. "But will I?"

The next day, Doctor was recovered. He thanked Elli profusely for taking care of him while he had "food poisoning." He still didn't remember a thing, and Elli just wrote the whole thing off. But her mind worked furiously for a new strategy to seduce him.

A few days after that, Lillia, the owner of the chicken ranch, came in unexpectedly, complaining of strange symptoms. The Doctor bustled around tending to her, patting her hand lovingly in between looking up things in obscure medical tomes and grinding up tinctures in his mortar and pestle. As she watched him scurry around, totally devoted to the patient, a plan hatched in Elli's mind…


	4. Let's Play, Doctor

Elli had laid in bed the night before planning out things in detail. What she would say if he said this, what she would do if he did that. Finally, it was complete and she drifted off to sleep, happy.

The next day, she went about work as normal, but as soon as the clinic closed at four, her plan went into action.

"Oooh…" Elli clutched her head and swayed, leaning heavily on the wall. The Doctor looked up, alarmed, from his work and rushed over to her.

"What's wrong, Elli? Are you okay?"

"My head…it hurts so badly…"

Doctor helped her into one of the patient beds. "Does looking at the light make it hurt worse?"

Elli looked up, then away quickly. "Oooh, yes."

Doctor shut off the overhead lights. "Is that better?" he asked soothingly.

Elli bit her lip. "A little."

Doctor straightened up. "I think that you are suffering from a migraine. Let me fetch some things," he said as he rushed over to his work station.

At that moment, Claire pushed open the door to the Clinic tentatively. Peering into the semi-dark Clinic, she spotted her best friend laid out like a patient, and rushed over.

"Elli, what's wrong?" Claire asked, worried.

Elli faked a look of pain. "Oh, I'm having a migraine…I'm so sorry. We were supposed to have tea today." As she spoke, the Doctor applied a cool compress to her head.

Claire shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'll leave you alone so that you can rest."

Elli grasped Claire by the wrist, and gazed up at her. "Don't go. Would you stay with me for a little while?" she pleaded. Elli glanced quickly over at the Doctor, whose back was turned just then. Elli looked up and winked at Claire. Claire was bewildered, but just nodded.

The Doctor turned around and cleared his throat gently. "I need to go upstairs and get a book." He walked over to Elli and stroked her face lovingly. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Elli looked up at him weakly. "Thank you, Doctor. I'm sorry to be so much trouble,"

"Not at all, not at all," Doctor blushed and stammered, hurrying away and up the stairs.

Claire turned on Elli. "What are you doing!?"

Elli smirked, feeling proud of herself. "I realized he loves his patients dearly. So, to get him to start loving me, I have to be a patient first."

Claire groaned and raised her eyebrows, crossing her arms. "Is that really…ethical?"

"Everything's ethical in love and war!" Elli pouted. "Now that you know my plan, shoo, shoo shoo! Leave me alone with Doctor. I need some of that bedside manner!" Elli cackled.

Claire widened her eyes and backed away. "Ooookay, weirdo. You have your fun."

Elli smiled. "Thanks, you're a doll. Now, shhhh, I hear him coming."

Claire stuck her tongue out at Elli and turned to leave the Clinic. Elli lay back on the patient bed, trying to look like she was in pain for when the Doctor returned. She suddenly heard Claire's voice pipe up not far away.

"Oh, Doctor," Claire gasped. "Elli is having a pain in her chest! I think she needs her chest examined right away!"

Elli had to cover her mouth quickly to stifle her laugh. That crazy girl! How clever! She heard some scurrying noises, and Doctor appeared again, looking more worried than ever. "Chest pains? Let me see…" He blushed and stammered, then unbuttoned her blouse with tremulous fingers. Elli grinned to herself as she saw him start at her almost sheer white silk bra. Her nipples were hard, and they showed through the thin material. He stared for a moment, his mouth moving silently, then he snapped out of it and placed his stethoscope against her bare skin, making her gasp at the cold sensation.

Doctor listened to her chest. Elli gazed up at him, giving him her sexiest "damsel in distress" look that she could manage, and sighed heavily, heaving her chest. Doctor squirmed and looked extremely uncomfortable. Elli was at his waist level anyway, so she let her eyes drop to straight in front of her, and was delighted to see that he was very visibly aroused, the fabric of his black pants pitching forward suspiciously.

Doctor pulled the stethoscope away, looking nervous. "Where…ah…where exactly does it hurt?"

Elli was prepared for this. She tilted her head back, and slid one small hand up to her chest. "Here…." she breathed, rubbing one nipple with the tips of her fingers. "And here…" she continued , moving her hand to the other side, tweaking that one as well. "And here." Elli slid her hand down to in between her legs, and touched herself there softly, feeling the wetness through the fabric of her panties.

The Doctor stood as still as a statue for a moment, mouth slightly agape, staring at Elli. Then he suddenly snapped to, gathering her up in his arms, his mouth searching for hers hungrily. "Oh, Elli," he groaned as he took her mouth in a rough kiss, his tongue diving deep into her mouth.

His hands soared across her body, unbuttoning buttons, unzipping zippers, and ripping whatever else got in his way. Elli cried out in pleasure as he tore her panties off. He backed up for a moment, throwing off his lab coat, and quickly shedding the rest of his clothes. Elli caught a glimpse of his erection and said a silent thank you prayer to the Harvest Goddess.

Doctor's mouth moved hotly all over Elli's body, never resting anywhere for more than a second. It was almost dizzying, the pace of his desire. He pulled himself onto the examination table with her, and with one sudden movement, he was inside of her. Elli screamed out happily, the fruition of her four years of hard work finally realized.

Doctor stayed very still for a moment, his eyes shut tightly. Then, he slowly opened them, looked Elli over approvingly, and began to thrust vigorously inside of her. Elli locked her legs around him and enjoyed the ride. He seemed to fit her perfectly. She tilted her hips up at him, tightened her muscles, and bit her lip in concentration. In a moment, she was coming hard, screaming and bucking her hips wildly against him. Doctor matched her screams as her intensity made him climax, and he shuddered with pleasure, collapsing down onto her. He kissed every inch of her skin he could reach, whispering words of gratefulness. Elli just smiled and stroked the back of his head, completely blissful.


	5. Ready For More

Chapter 5

After they had recovered for a few moments, Doctor looked down at Elli, perspiration on his brow. "I….ah…" he stammered.

Elli looked up at him adoringly and laced her fingers around his neck. "Hmm?" she murmured softly.

Doctor stood up suddenly, breaking away from Elli and backing away nervously. He gathered up his clothes quickly and dressed hurriedly. "Elli…I'm so, so sorry," he gasped. He hurried over to a corner and sat in a chair, facing the counter and placing his head in his hands.

Elli sat up quickly, feeling slightly annoyed. She threw on a spare lab coat and crept up behind the Doctor. Determined not to scare him off, she cooed gently, "There's nothing to be sorry about, Doctor. That was wonderful." She placed her small hands on his shoulders and kneaded there gently.

Doctor slumped a little. "But, you must think so little of me now! I acted very inappropriately. I hope you don't think I act that way towards patients…"

Elli laughed a little and squeezed him. "No, I could tell that was something special." She leaned down, kissing the sides of his neck. The wispy hairs on his skin stood up in excitement, and Elli nibbled on one of his earlobes, causing him to moan out in delight.

Elli quickly came around to his front and straddled him in the chair. The lab coat gaped open dangerously, revealing almost everything. Doctor sighed and moaned, stroking her thigh with his hand. Elli leaned forward and took his mouth in a kiss. Doctor's hands moved all over her body, petting and massaging every inch of her skin.

Elli fumbled with the buttons of his dress shirt, which were misbuttoned in his haste to redress. She soon had undone them all, and eased the garment down over his shoulders. She kissed his bare skin, making him gasp. Elli took the tips of her fingers and raked them gently against his sides, causing him to arch his back slightly. She then ran her fingertips down to his waistband and unbuttoned there as well. She rose up just enough on her toes to be able to ease his pants down and off.

Doctor gasped as she encircled her fingers around his already rehardened member (oh, the wonders of a virgin, Elli thought to herself.) He timidly reached forward and pushed the lab coat off her shoulders. It fell to the ground in a heap, and she was absolutely naked once again. Doctor marveled at her body for a moment, taking in the image as if he was trying to burn it into his brain.

Elli hoisted herself up and then eased herself down again, pushing him inside of her. Doctor cried out in pleasure as she grinded her body against him tantalizingly. He placed his hands on the creamy flesh of her hips, and helped her push up and down on him. Elli arched her back, placing her nipples just in reach of his mouth. He responded accordingly by taking one in his mouth hungrily and laving his tongue over it. He nibbled it tenderly, causing Elli to groan happily and press even more energetically against him.

Suddenly, Doctor's strong hands gripped Elli's hips tighter, and in one swift motion he stood up, lifting her onto the countertop and placing her there. Now in control of the motion, Doctor thrust furiously. Elli held on for dear life as he slammed into her again and again. A deep groan emanated from the Doctor as he came. The pace of his frenzied thrust slow down, until it was halted entirely. He leaned heavily against the counter, catching his breath and kissing Elli sweetly. Elli stroked his face tenderly, her naughty mind already counting down until the next round.


	6. The Next Morning

Chapter 6

The Next Morning

The next morning, Elli woke up, feeling happy but sore. Not only had they continued on to round three (on the floor of the clinic) but also to round four (on another patient bed), AND round five (in the Doctor's bed, when they attempted to turn in for the night together.) She looked over at Doctor, who was curled on his side towards her, sleeping VERY hard. She smiled and patted him on the arm lightly, then got up to prepare breakfast. She winced slightly as her overworked body made it down the stairs. She made a mental note to herself that doing it on the floor is not as hot as it's cracked up to be!

As she was brewing coffee, she could hear the shower come on upstairs. Doctor had apparently awoken from his post-coital coma at the smell of the coffee. About fifteen minutes later, as she was just finishing up the preparation, he hopped (well, limped just slightly) down the stairs, full of cheer and vigor. They ate breakfast and talked happily.

When they finished up and opened up the Clinic for the day, who should the first customer of the day be, but Elli's own grandmother Ellen. Doctor flushed and looked nervous as he prepared her rheumatism treatment. Elli crept up behind him, out of Ellen's sight and swatted him on the butt admonishingly. "She can't read minds, you know," she whispered.

Doctor swallowed, nodded and gave a half smile. Elli walked back out to talk to her grandmother.

"Elli, dear," Ellen began. "You're limping so today. I surely hope that you aren't getting a touch of the rheumatism at your young age!"

Elli laughed it off. "No, I'm fine, Grandma. I just... got a little too much exercise yesterday."

Doctor entered the patient area just then. "Oh my," Ellen exclaimed. "And Doctor is limping too? Did he get too much exercise as well?"

Doctor flushed and sweated, stammering something. Ellen gasped and narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth at the two of them suspiciously. "Did you two..." She waggled her finger at them.

In that split second, Elli's heart seized in her throat, and she wondered if the old woman could read minds after all. Doctor turned deep red and then purple, and Elli worried he would pass out.

"...move furniture together?" Ellen shook her head and clucked her tongue. "That's dangerous. If you need to move large pieces of furniture, you should call Zack."

Doctor exhaled deeply, and Elli relaxed as well, laughing a little. "All right, Grandma, you caught us. We'll call for help next time!" She went to the counter and began mixing up an ointment for Ellen.

Doctor moved up close to her at the work counter. "Don't you dare call Zack the next time we...'move furniture.'" Elli snickered a little and bit her lip.

That night, Elli got dressed for bed in her own room. Doctor appeared in the doorway. "Oh," she said to him. "Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?"

Doctor mused this, but ultimately shook his head. "No, my bed is bigger and nicer." He smiled suggestively and raised his eyebrows. "But you're welcome to sleep in my bed."

Elli smirked. "I'll take you up on that. But," she crossed over to him and put one finger on his chest. "As much as I can't believe I'm saying this, maybe we better not...ah, move furniture tonight. We really are going to give ourselves rheumatism if we don't take a break."

"Yeah, you're right," Doctor agreed, although his hands, which were sliding down Elli's hips, disagreed.

Elli's eyes shimmered and she leaned in close, running her fingers through his silky black hair. "Yes, it's for the best."

Doctor kissed Elli's neck hotly, eliciting a squeal from her. "Yes, medically speaking," he breathed.

"I couldn't agree more," Elli moaned, sliding her whole hand down the front of his pants.

They locked eyes and then Elli swiftly backed up as Doctor moved forward fiercely, pushing her down backwards onto her bed. There was a flurry as pieces of clothing went flying. Within seconds, they were united, their pulses and breathing rates at maximum. Elli flipped Doctor over using her thighs and rode him enthusiastically. Doctor gripped her waist tightly and breathed harshly through his gritted teeth. Elli pressed down onto him with as much force as she could muster. Doctor, being a very learned man in human anatomy and physiology, recognized the signs of impending orgasm in the flush that was rapidly spreading from Elli's throat down her chest, as well as her dilated pupils. He took that opportunity to thrust up into her and release himself. They both screamed out happily as they came together.

After a few moments, Elli carefully climbed off of him and lay beside him in her bed. "That's actually...very good for our health..." Doctor managed to gasp out.

Elli rolled her eyes a little. "You silly man," she teased him, pinching his butt playfully. "Always thinking about health!"


	7. Wednesday

Chapter 7

Wednesday

The next day was Wednesday. Elli woke up to find Doctor already gone. The man was such a nut about medicine, that he woke up at the crack of dawn on his one day off to scour the hills for medicinal herbs. Elli had to smile a little, thinking about how devoted the man was to his calling.

She sat up and stretched, and then stood up and stripped the sheets from the bed. Making a slight face, she thought about how badly these poor, abused sheets needed a wash. She proceeded to take care of that, then got in the shower for a wash herself.

Elli let the warm water flow heavily over her, then she shampooed and conditioned her short, ruffly hair. She reached for the razor, and set to work on herself. She had always been meticulous, even when there was absolutely no hope of anyone seeing her "artistry." Now that she had the man of her dreams seeing every inch of her body on a regular basis, she definitely had to keep it up. Elli hummed a little to herself as she finished up her work, lathered up with some rich body wash as a finishing touch, then rinsed off. Suddenly, the shower curtain pulled back with a jerk.

Elli squealed and made a move to cover herself. Doctor had his head peeking out around the corner. He grinned devilishly at her, and then stepped in quickly. Elli was surprised, but pleased. "When did you get back?" she asked, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Just a moment ago," he responded, kissing her back. "I've already had a shower today, but I just couldn't resist." He gave her that devilish grin once again, and looked down at her body approvingly.

Elli arched an eyebrow and returned the scrutiny, taking in every inch of his body with her eyes. "Well…?" she asked, giving him a look.

"Well, what?" Doctor asked innocently as his strong hands groped her slick body under the flow of the shower.

"Well, that!" Elli cried out happily. She returned the favor, her small hands sliding all over him. They kissed under the steady rain, their mouths occasionally filling with warm water.

After a few minutes of this, Doctor broke away from her kiss. He gazed into her eyes. "Put your mouth on it?" he breathed.

Elli raised her eyebrows at him. "Put your mouth on mine first."

Doctor blushed a little and then kneeled down. Elli leaned against the slippery tile while for what support she could get, as he used his hands to part her thighs ever so slightly. He gingerly moved his tongue over her warm flesh, causing her to cry out and grab at his hair. She tried not to yank his hair out in sheer pleasure as he worked on her, making her moan, cry out, and sigh happily. He pressed into her with his fingers, and kept a steady rhythm there while never moving his mouth away. Elli gasped for breath in the steamy shower, and then braced herself for her climax, shuddering heavily. It left both her and the Doctor panting.

She looked down at him, water dripping off her face. He smiled up at her. "My turn," he said simply.

She nodded eagerly, and kneeled as he stood up. His very impressive manhood was suddenly right up in her face, and she bit her lip happily. It was his turn to lean against the tile wall as she wrapped first her small hands and then her small lips around his engorged member. The warm shower water helped her greatly in her work. Doctor groaned with desire as she backed away a little to tease him, then came back in with even more force. He took even less time than her, and in less than a minute was clawing his hands desperately back at the wall for some kind of support as she pulled him over the edge.

He gasped for breath as she smiled demurely, standing up. "Well, I'd say we're all clean now!"

They got out of the shower and got fixed up for the day. They kissed each other goodbye as Doctor set out in a different direction in search of herbs, and Elli set out for the grocery store.

Jeff greeted her with a smile. "Ah, Elli, how is the Doctor doing?"

Elli laughed to herself as she thought of how well he seemed to be doing that morning, but just gave Jeff a small smile. "He's fine."

Jeff nodded. "That's good. I was worried about his recent stomach troubles."

Elli furrowed her brow and had to think for a moment. Oh yes, she remembered. That was the excuse she had given Jeff when the Doctor was hung over after the wedding. "Oh, fine, fine. I don't think he's having any more trouble like that anymore."

Jeff tilted his head. "Is that so…? I came by two days ago to by some medicine, and I heard him groaning in pain."

Alarms went off in Elli's head. "When was this?"

Jeff thought a little. "Yes, two days ago. You were already closed, but I thought I might be able to buy a bottle of Turbojolt anyway. I knocked at the door and there was no answer, but I could hear some kinds of noises from inside. I listened at the door and heard him moaning."

Elli laughed nervously. "Oh, now that you mention it, I remember that his stomach is bothering him lately after all."

Karen, who had been nearby restocking, came closer and set a box down on the counter with a loud plop. . "Yeah, he's having a LOT of stomach problems recently. I hear him moaning and groaning a lot."

Elli gave Karen a death look to urge her to be quiet. Karen shrugged and went back to restocking. Elli hustled over there and crouched near her. "Hush about that, you," she whispered to her friend.

Karen eyed Elli teasingly. "Oh, I will. Just trying to rile you up there. Seriously, though…" she looked at Elli. "I'm happy for you and everything, but my room is the closest to the clinic in this house and I'm hearing WAY too much of you guys lately. Stuff a sock in it, will ya?"

Elli shoved Karen sideways, and they both burst out in laughter. Jeff looked up quizzically from the counter, and shook his head, giving them a fatherly smile. This caused Elli and Karen to laugh even more uproariously, tears springing to their eyes.

Elli wiped her eyes and stood up. "Well, I'll be going, then." Karen stood up as well and nudged Elli, saying under her breath "Yeah, go and get your business taken care of now so you don't wake me up tonight!" Elli stuck her tongue out at Karen and with a swish of her skirt, disappeared out the front door.


	8. First Date

Chapter Eight

First Date

Doctor frowned at Elli from across the dinner table. She raised her eyebrows quizzically at him. "What's up?" she asked, after swallowing a bite of food.

"Are we a couple?" he asked, his brows furrowed.

Elli looked surprised. "Well, I sure hope so!"

"That's what I thought. It's just that, well…all we ever do is have sex." He waved his hands frantically as Elli looked about to say something. "Not that I'm complaining, no! But, you know, I'm not ashamed of you or anything. We should go out as a couple."

Elli grinned. "Fine with me!"

They finished eating and then washed up the dishes together. "Let's go for a walk, and then we can go to the inn for a drink." Doctor bit his lip and Elli quickly said, "Oh, I know you don't drink. You can have milk." He smiled and nodded, and they set out together.

Holding hands, they circumnavigated the whole village together. They carefully walked down the wooden plank steps to the beach, and stood for a moment, enjoying the sea breeze and watching the tide ebb in and out.

Of course, Doctor spotted a piece of medicinal purple grass growing near the steps and grabbed it. He raved about its fatigue rejuvenating properties. Elli listened patiently. It didn't annoy her as much any more when he droned on about medical things, because he was also satisfying her at other times. It was when she was dying for just a hint of romance in him that the serious, scholarly side of him was so irritating.

Elli let Doctor put the purple grass in her purse, and then they walked back up through the town. In Rose Square, they passed the mayor, who was standing in front of the bulletin board, peering at it in the twilight. "He stands in front of that thing for hours every day. What could he be reading all the time?" Doctor whispered to Elli.

"I don't know! There's like, one sentence on that thing. Maybe he's spell checking, and he's not good at it…" Elli murmured back, breaking off as they got closer to him.

"Good evening, Mayor!" Doctor greeted him warmly, raising and waving the hand that wasn't holding Elli's hand. Elli giggled to herself when she realized the two men were both popularly known by their titles, and not their actual names. Elli happened to know that Doctor's real name was Trent, but she was so used to calling him Doctor, that she still did even though they were in a relationship!

Mayor Thomas spun around. "Oh, well hello you two," he twittered happily. "It's a nice day for a walk. Having a good time?" His eyes suddenly fixed on their intertwined hands, and his mustache twitched.

Doctor cleared his throat. "Oh, ah, Mayor, Elli and I are…well," he hesitated because how do you say it? Boyfriend and girlfriend sounded too juvenile. He felt Elli squeeze his hand and he glanced at her, only to see her biting her lip, looking close to laughter. He groaned inwardly, realizing she was probably itching to blurt out a very vulgar term to describe what they "were" now."We're a couple now." Doctor finished quickly, before Elli could say anything naughty.

Mayor nodded approvingly. "Very good, very good. You two were made for each other. 'Doctor and Nurse', the old cliché!" He stopped. "Oh, dear me, dear me, I'm not saying that YOU TWO are a cliché, just that…oh well, good for you anyway." He raised his top hat in salute, and as was his habit, turned quickly on his heels and ran in the other direction.

Elli stared after him, her mouth open a little. "What a strange little man…" They both shrugged and continued on to the inn.

Ann greeted them warmly and wiped off a table just for them. She also noticed the fact that they were holding hands, and gaped for a moment before grinning widely. "Well, well, well!" she hollered in her brassy voice. "Lookee there! Have we got a hook up here?"

Doctor looked mortified, and Elli shushed Ann. "You are so loud!" She moved in quickly, taking Ann by the shoulders. "Save your screaming for Harris, eh?" she whispered playfully.

Ann flushed, turning several shades of red. "D…dummy!" was all she could manage to blurt in response. She managed to calm down and stuck her tongue out at Elli, obviously not insulted by the comment.

Elli and Doctor sat together, facing the rest of the inn. Ann took their orders and returned quickly with a glass of wine for Elli and a glass of milk for Doctor. They sipped their drinks and looked around.

Duke was in his usual spot at the counter, trashed as ever. His head lolled forward dangerously, and then he tipped back suddenly. He fell off of the barstool and sprawled out on the floor. Doctor stood up quickly and rushed over to assess him.

Elli followed after and took his pulse while Doctor checked for head injury and broken bones. Doctor shook his head. "He's all right. Just a tumble, no serious injury. But," he addressed the semi-conscious Duke, "you have GOT to cut back on your drinking, man!"

Duke looked up at him with glassy, confused eyes. "I don't drink thaaat mush," he slurred unconvincingly.

Doug had come around the counter and helped Doctor get Duke to his feet. "All right, let's get you home."

Doctor looked back at Elli. "Wait here, okay?" He gave her a half smile. "Sorry that our first date got interrupted."

Elli smiled back. "Well, when duty calls…"

She winked quickly at him, letting him know silently that he was going to have to make it up to her when they got home. Doctor flushed a little and then grinned back at her as he helped Duke out the door.


	9. Stormy Weather

Chapter Nine

Stormy Weather

That night, a hurricane blew into town. Doctor and Elli hunkered down in the Clinic, sleeping on the fold out couch in Doctor's study, because it was in the center of the building and had no windows. Elli didn't sleep well, worrying about her friend Claire and her farm.

When they woke up in the morning, Elli sat up and yawned. "Boy, did I ever have weird dreams last night," she mumbled, still a little groggy. "I dreamt that Cliff became a drunk and actually punched Claire in the face! So she left him and started sleeping with you! Then, Rick, who turned into some kind of psycho, kidnapped Claire and you died protecting her!"

Doctor, who was still lying down, raised his eyebrows. "That's not going to happen. Both Cliff and Rick are really nice guys. Stuff like that wouldn't happen in Mineral Town!" he assured her.

Elli agreed, then turned a mock scowl on him. "Oh, but I see you didn't argue with the part about sleeping with Claire!" She stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

Doctor turned red and sat up. "W-well, that's not going to happen either! You know you're the only woman for me!"

Elli smirked. "And don't you forget it," she said authoritatively, pushing him back down onto the bed and straddling him.

"Yes, Mama-chan," Doctor said playfully. Elli giggled. That was the nickname Claire had made up for her because she was bossy, but caring, like a mother. Doctor liked to call her that when she was being particularly dominant in bed. She leaned down and kissed him, then got up.

While Elli cooked breakfast, Doctor got dressed and headed outside to see if there was any damage. A few branches had fallen out front, knocking the Clinic sign from its hinges. Doctor went back in the house to get a few things to fix it, and pretty soon it was good as new. He returned to the house and washed his hands in the kitchen. He looked at Elli. "Do you think Claire and Cliff got any damage to their farm?"

Elli bit her lip. It was weird, but she really didn't want to think about it. She was worried, but kept pushing it out of her mind so as not to let it consume her. She kept chopping fruit. "I'm sure they're fine," she said breezily.Doctor shrugged and sipped his coffee. "Okay."They ate and then went on with the day.

Harris showed up just as soon as they opened to have a scratch treated on his leg. Apparently, he had been out late warning everyone of the storm, and tripped and scraped his leg in the darkness. Elli laughed to herself while she prepared some gauze, wondering if that was what happened or if Ann actually kicked him or something.

A week sailed by before they knew it. Elli was waiting for Claire to come to her. Honestly, she didn't like the smell of the farm (it didn't seem to bother Claire, however.) So she always let Claire come see her in town. Eventually, Claire did walk through the doors of the Clinic.

"Well, thank the Harvest Goddess! You're still alive!" Elli beamed as Claire arrived.

Claire smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. We've been pretty busy..."

Elli looked at her suspiciously, wondering if they had been hiding out and doing it as much as she and the Doctor had. "I'VE been busy as well." She leaned in conspiratorially. "My little plan worked."Claire shrieked. "You guys did it?!"

Elli rolled her head back and sighed. "Did we EVER! On the couch in the lobby, on the desk in the study, on that counter (Claire edged away from the counter she was leaning on, making Elli scowl at her, "I've cleaned it since!"), on the patient beds - all six of them, in my bed, in his bed, on the floor…""Okay, okay!" Claire laughed. "I get it! You did it a lot! So how did it all go down?"

Elli leaned in breathlessly, telling her everything they had been up to.Claire tilted her head. "So, are you guys, like, together?"

Elli nodded. "Oh yeah. He's fallen head over heels. It's awesome. That's what 4 long years of working at something earns you. Total devotion!"

Claire giggled with Elli. "Well, good for you."

Elli looked at Claire pointedly. "That hurricane… did it do any damage to the farm?"Claire averted her eyes. "A little…" she fibbed.

Elli leaned forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Look at me. You're lying to me! I can't believe it! Why? What's going on?"

Claire squirmed. "Nothing…" Then she sighed, shuddered, and broke down into tears.

"Oh no, Claire, I'm sorry!" Elli pleaded. Claire wiped her tears away, but more kept coming. "No, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to talk about it at all."

She took a deep breath and began. "All the pineapples we planted were destroyed, except for two – out of 72! The chicken coop was totally flattened. All the chickens were killed except for one, who got blown away and we just found her today. The mayonnaise maker – you know, the big 20000G investment?- totally destroyed. It can't be fixed. The barn was mostly spared, but the cows stopped producing for a while because they were so shaken up. Woolly, one of the sheep, got very sick, and Barley had to come check her out. She had to go on medicine to get well, which sapped the last of our money." Claire stopped and cried just a little bit.

Before long, Elli was crying along with her. "That's terrible, Claire! But you should have told me, I'm your best friend!" Elli clasped Claire's hand. "What can I do to help you?"

"Nothing, but thank you." Claire said. "We've got it all cleaned up. We've been fixing up things and making up the money in other ways, like Cliff has been fishing a lot."

Elli looked at her sympathetically. "I'm so sorry, Claire, you having to go through all that right at the beginning of your marriage."

Claire shook her head. "No, actually it's made us stronger. I'm realizing more than ever what a wonderful partner he is, in every way."

Elli smiled and nodded. She was really happy that Claire was with someone who was so good to her. Elli then got a serious look on her face. "But the most important question, Claire, is…has it affected your love life?"

Claire rolled her eyes and laughed hard. "Oh, Elli, you're the same as ever. No, it hasn't. It's still amazing and frequent."

"Well, that's good then," Elli patted Claire on the head. "Mama-chan worries about little Claire getting enough loving."

Claire stuck her tongue out at Elli. "I thought you didn't want to be called that!"

Elli sniffed. "Well, I let Doctor call me that…in bed."

Claire wrinkled her nose. "Ewww…I've heard enough." She waved goodbye to Elli, explaining that she had to get to the supermarket before they closed.


	10. Who's a Naughty Girl?

Chapter 10

Who's a Naughty Girl?

Doctor sat in his study reading a medical journal. Elli had already gone up to bed, or so he thought. He heard click clacking footsteps and looked up. Elli stood in the doorway, wearing a black and red corset , a matching thong, and black thigh high stockings, with black stiletto heels. She leaned seductively against the door frame. Doctor whistled and set the journal aside. "My, my,my," he said. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Elli licked her lips at him. "No reason," she purred. She advanced on him, her strides long and sexy in the heels she was wearing. She pushed him back roughly in his chair, ruffling his hair with one hand and stroking his chest with the other. She leaned in for a passionate kiss, which he matched and returned.

Elli straddled him, with one leg bent into the chair and the other straight to the floor, to steady herself. He ran his hands all over her lingerie, moaning approvingly. He slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed there. "You know, you are a really naughty girl."

Elli raised her eyebrows innocently. "Am I? I wasn't aware of that."

Doctor narrowed his eyes in a dangerous yet sexy way, and hissed out, "You're VERY naughty. And do you know what bad girls get?"

Elli played along, making a pitiful, scared face and asking tremulously, "What do they get?"

Doctor took one hand and swatted her ass with it sharply. "They get spanked."

Elli cried out in pleasure, but continued to play along. "Ooohh, no, don't spank me, Doctor. I'll be a good girl from now on."

Doctor looked at her sternly again. "I don't think you will. That's why you need a good spanking so you'll learn your lesson." He swatted her again, and again, each slap sending a thrill through both their bodies. Elli moaned and clung on to him. Soon, he lifted her up out of his lap and turned her to face the desk, bending her over it. "And then, after the spanking, this is what naughty girls get." Elli trembled with excitement as she heard the Doctor swiftly unbuckling his belt and dropping his trousers. He then snatched her panties down, and grasped her now very red bottom. He pressed his hardness into her wetness and plunged in. Elli screamed out in delight. "Ooooh, yesssss! That's what I wanted! I'm a bad girl because I like it!" she cried.

"Nnnnn..." was all the Doctor could manage to vocalize as he thrust into her. He reached around and cupped her breasts from behind, squeezing them firmly. Elli writhed against him, and before long, he was exploding inside her, shuddering with pleasure. They caught their breath, and then carefully split apart. Doctor pulled his trousers back up, and Elli retrieved her panties from the floor.

Doctor collapsed back into his chair, and Elli sat across his lap, kissing him passionately. They pulled apart, and Elli smiled at him. "Mmm…." she sighed happily. "You're the best. I love you." He smiled and responded, "I love you, too."

They went up to the bedroom together, with him chasing behind her, playfully grabbing for her. They collapsed in giggles in his bed, and Elli began to remove the lingerie. Doctor pouted. "No fair. Can't you just sleep in it?"

Elli groaned and shook her head. "That's not what this stuff is intended for. I wouldn't sleep a wink."

Doctor growled and lunged for her. "That's the idea." He kissed her neck passionately, and he pushed her down on the bed. Their hands roamed swiftly over each other's bodies. Elli urged the Doctor to flip onto his back, and she undressed him and straddled his already recovered member happily. Doctor groaned with pleasure and thrust up inside of her. She was delighted to finally get her turn, and she pressed down against him until she couldn't take the pressure any more, and climaxed hard, screaming out his name. Doctor let her recover, then he thrust up into her with renewed passion, exploding for the second time.

They rolled apart and lay next to each other, panting and staring at the ceiling. "That was amazing," Elli breathed. "Mmm hmmm," Doctor agreed.

They lay for a while, the only noise in the room being their heavy breathing. Doctor turned his head to Elli. "Let's get married."

Elli turned her head and gaped at him. "What?"

Doctor shrugged. "We live like we're married. Why don't we make it official?"

Elli said nothing, then burst out in giggles. Doctor frowned and then smiled at her. "What's so funny?"

She caught her breath and waved a hand. "Yes, yes, I do want to marry you. It's just…you know, when you're a little girl, you never expect Prince Charming to propose to you while you're wearing nothing but thigh high stockings!"

Doctor blushed and grinned. "Oh, sorry about that…I should have done it more properly, right? But you know how I am, if I think of a good idea, I just blurt it out. I guess it's part of being a doctor. You have to think fast and then act on those feelings."

Elli rolled and snuggled up to him. "Oh, I know. And I do think it's a good idea. Who cares how you asked me?"

Doctor kissed her forehead. "We can get you a ring…I know how you are anyway. You're very particular about your tastes, and I probably would not have gotten one to suit your liking."

Elli mused this. "As terrible as it sounds, that's probably true! Yes, we can pick out a ring together. So…when do you want to get married?"

Doctor thought for a minute. "What about the 19th?"

Elli gasped. "But that's your birthday!"

Doctor grinned. "Yeah, well, then I can never forget our anniversary!"

Elli shoved him playfully, and then agreed.


	11. The Wedding

The wedding was quickly planned, just as Claire's had been. But unlike Claire, Elli wanted a big wedding with a big reception. That was no problem for Doctor, as he told her to spare no expense. When he told her that, her eyes shimmered and she clapped her hands in glee. Doctor was concerned and reminded her not to go totally overboard. She promised that she wouldn't.

Before they knew it, it was the 19th. Elli started the day by kissing Doctor good morning and wishing him happy birthday, then bidding him farewell as she rushed to get everything ready. Claire and Karen showed up to the clinic bright and early to help her get ready.

Elli's dress was a shimmering satin overlaid with iridescent chiffon. It was strapless, and very elegant looking. Claire was wearing the same bridesmaid's gown that Elli wore to her wedding. They had agreed that it was a waste not to use it again, as they were just about the same size, save for the fact that Elli was a little bigger busted.

Popuri had gone away with Kai, so Karen did triple duty as hairdresser, makeup artist, AND floral arranger. Mary had agreed to play the organ just as she had for Claire's wedding, and everything was set in place. When leaving the clinic, Claire made sure to open the gate very wide to allow them to pass without brushing into it, remembering very vividly the huge stain she had gotten on her own wedding gown from that very fence.

There were even more people at Elli's wedding. Claire recognized some of them as she marched down the aisle ahead of Elli. There were a lot of people from Forget Me Not Valley there, and some others that Claire didn't recognize. There was even a professional photographer there named Kano who had apparently lived in Mineral Town a few years ago. He snapped a shot of Claire coming down the aisle. Claire, dazzled by the flash, kept moving forward the best she could, and finally reached the altar, taking her place on the steps across from her husband Cliff, who beamed at her happily. He was standing in as best man to Doctor. He wore the same suit that Doctor had lent him for their own wedding, and Claire smiled fondly, remembering that day. Doctor himself wore a white tuxedo, and looked so handsome.

Ell proudly floated down the aisle towards the altar. Doctor turned to watch her, smiling softly. She reached the altar and climbed the steps to stand next to Doctor.

Carter officiated the ceremony skillfully. It was a little longer than Claire's, because Claire had wanted a more simple wedding. But before long, Carter was saying, "You may now kiss the bride." Elli threw her arms around Doctor's neck and kissed him passionately. Claire was close enough to see that Elli, true to form, was using tongue. For her wedding kiss! Claire chuckled inwardly at the shamelessness of her best friend.

The wedding party and all the guests moved on to the inn. This was a much more lavish affair than Claire and Cliff's reception. The inn was barely recognizable! It was decorated so elegantly, and there was table after table of exquisite food masterpieces, anchored by a large ice sculpture. Cliff edged up to Claire, raising an eyebrow. "Do you wish we had all this at our wedding?"

Claire shook her head. "It's nice and all, but it's just not…us. Now Elli on the other hand…" She glanced over to where Elli was posing in front of the ice sculpture for solo bridal photos. The way she pouted and angled herself, you'd think she was doing a fashion shoot!

It was time to cut the cake. The cake had been made by some distant relative of Elli's who was in the bakery business. Elli and Doctor posed for numerous photos, the cake knife hovering above the cake. They finally cut into it, and unlike Cliff and Claire at their wedding, they shoved pieces of cake in each other's faces, getting frosting everywhere. Doctor even ended up with some on his eyebrows, and Elli scowled at him as Claire rushed forward to brush cake debris out of her hair. Doctor just grinned at Elli and shrugged. She finally smiled back and kissed him, and the crowd laughed happily.

Wine flowed freely, and everyone enjoyed themselves. When it was time to throw the bouquet, the single women gathered together to try for their chance. The bouquet flew straight for Mary, who closed her eyes and braced herself to catch it. But at the last second, Muffy, the barmaid from Forget Me Not Valley, dove in front and snatched it. She held it up triumphantly. Elli rolled her eyes. Muffy was notoriously hunting for a husband, any husband. Elli gave a little look of pity at Mary, who looked disappointed.

Finally, Doctor and Elli took their leave, thanking everyone for coming. They made their way back to the Clinic, where Doctor carried Elli over the threshold. He continued to carry her all the way upstairs, and set her on her feet in his bedroom, which was now their bedroom. She kissed him happily as she untied his tie and threw it aside.

He reached around to unzip her dress, struggled, and then frowned. "What is going on back there?" He spun her around and peered at the back of the dress. About twenty small buttons dotted down the back of the dress. He groaned and began working on them one by one. They were tiny, and he fumbled for several minutes before finally freeing her. She shed the dress, and he whistled at her garb underneath. She wore a lacy white corset, which was overlapping a garter belt, which trailed down and connected to sheer thigh high stockings.

"Do you like it?" she whispered, pulling him in close and kissing his neck and chest.

"Definitely," he growled, lifting her by the waist and putting her on the bed. He layered himself on top of her, his hands exploring the intricate textures on the corset. Elli moaned happily and arched her back up at him. He pulled her to sit up, and unhooked the back of the corset, pulling it off of her. Her breasts were marked slightly from being in such a tight confine for so long, and he kissed along the light indentations in her skin. His hands moved down to her thighs, brushing against the slightly rough nylons. He unclipped the garters from the stockings, and then hoisted one leg up in the air. He locked eyes with her as he slowly rolled the stocking away from her, baring the flesh of her thighs. He repeated the action with the other leg, then reached around behind her to unfasten the garter belt itself. He threw it aside, and then brought his lips to her navel. He kissed a trail down to the top of the silky white thong, all that remained of her wedding attire. He kept kissing down, kissing her through the fabric. When he got as far down as he could go, he could feel the warmth and moisture hidden underneath, and desire boiled up inside of him.

He quickly shed the rest of his tuxedo, his eyes never leaving his new wife, who was trembling with anticipation on the bed. Once he had removed it all, he came back to her, tugging her panties off, lust burning in his eyes. He parted her thighs with his strong hands, and gazed into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Elli shut her eyes and threw her head back, crying out in pleasure. Doctor just smiled happily as he buried himself deeply in her. He just held himself there, all the way inside her, and brought one hand up to brush her brown hair off her forehead. She fluttered her eyes opened and he gazed into them. "I love you, Elli. I truly do."

Elli sighed happily. "I love you, too." With that, Doctor began to move his hips, drawing himself in and out of her. Their lovemaking was slow and intentional. They took their time, savoring the sensations. Doctor brought his lips to Elli's, kissing her softly. He nibbled her lower lip gently, and then trailed his kisses along her jaw line. He kissed her ear, breathing words of love there. Thrills ran through Elli's body, and she tilted her hips up at him. She raked her fingertips along his back and sides, eliciting a moan from him.

With a whispered question, they quickly changed positions. Doctor pulled out of her and laid on his back, and Elli brought herself above him. She guided him back inside of her, and they rocked together, their fingers intertwined between them. Elli leaned down, bringing her face close to his, and their lips met. Their tongues danced together. Elli moaned a little in his mouth, then brought her face away. Her breathing had sped up, and she rocked against her husband, the friction increasing. She tightened her muscles and pressed into him, and exploded with pleasure. Her cries of ecstasy were just what Doctor wanted to hear, and he pressed into her with renewed enthusiasm. Her body was limp and weak from the force of her climax, and he gently helped her roll over with him, so that he could be above her again. Thrusting rapidly, he cried out her name through gritted teeth as he climaxed inside of her. With a shudder and a groan, he pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her in close.

Elli brought her fingers up to his slightly damp hair and tousled it languidly. They lay there, soaking in the amazing feeling of afterglow, until they both fell asleep.


	12. Moonlight Swim

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Moonlight Swim

Doctor and Elli went out for a midnight stroll. The crisp fall air nipped at them, and made them huddle together for warmth as they walked. They headed for the beach, to look at the stars and the quiet sea.

They sat in shadow on the bench facing the water. Elli cuddled up to Doctor, snaking her arm around his waist. Doctor pointed out different constellations to Elli, who tried her best to visualize the pictures in the sky.

"It's so beautiful tonight," Elli sighed.

"You're beautiful tonight, too," Doctor told Elli, tilting her chin up to give her a kiss.

Elli laughed. "That's so cheesy…"

Doctor laughed too, and they kissed again. Their lips continued to meet, and started having more heat behind them. Elli ran her fingers through Doctor's hair, and he moaned with pleasure. Doctor's hand groped at Elli in the darkness, finding one breast and squeezing it gently. Elli returned the favor by sliding her hand to his lap and squeezing there. Doctor gasped as Elli swung her leg suddenly over him, straddling him on the bench. "Elli…Elli…we're in public!"

He could just barely see her eyes twinkling back at him in the moonlight. "So? There's no one around…it's dark…and I want you." She kissed him, continuing to squeeze on his rapidly hardening member. Doctor groaned, but didn't stop her. She unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, then worked them down just enough to release his now completely hard manhood. Elli adjusted her skirt, then slid the middle part of her panties to the side, and slipped down on Doctor, taking him inside. "Mmmm…" she smiled and licked her lips in pleasure as she slid herself up and down his length. He just groaned deeply, holding onto her waist.

The chill of the night air, and the thrill of maybe getting caught excited them both, and within a couple of minutes, they were climaxing together. Elli dismounted him carefully, and they both readjusted their clothing. She sat next to him on the bench once more, and no one would have known what just happened. They sat in the darkness in silence, cuddling happily.

Suddenly, the door to Zack's shack swung open. Zack slipped out, looking from side to side. Just moments later, Won exited as well, following after Zack. Elli squeezed Doctor's hand as a signal not to speak, and he squeezed hers back. They watched curiously as the two men walked down the pier. It was very dark, and neither of them could see the Doctor and Elli from their semi-hidden vantage point. Elli and Doctor were able to see Zack and Won clearly though, because of the moonlight reflecting off the water. Zack leaned into Won, and Elli squeaked very quietly in surprise as she saw them kiss.

Zack stepped away from Won, and began to remove his clothing. Won did the same, and soon they were both completely nude. Zack's tanned, burly body contrasted sharply with Won's pale, skinny form. They kissed once more, then jumped in the ocean together. The sounds of their happy frolicking echoed off the water and reached the newlywed couple. Elli leaned in close to Doctor. "What is going on? Are they…?" she whispered at her husband.

Doctor chuckled softly. "I think we're not the only couple that was feeling frisky tonight." They stood up, and as quietly as they could, snuck away, back towards Rose Square. Once they were far enough away, Elli squealed and tugged on Doctor's arm. "Oh my god, those two are doing it? I didn't even know they were gay!"

Doctor shrugged. "Well, they live in that shack together…and there's only one bed in there. I always kind of thought something might be going on."

Elli laughed. "Well, I never would have guessed it. Zack is always pining for Lillia!" She thought for a moment. "Actually, he hasn't been lately. I guess Zack found a new love!" She grinned mischievously. "I wonder if Zack likes to tug on Won's pigtail?"

Doctor groaned. "Urg…I don't want to think about it. Gee, that's all this town needs, another exhibitionist couple like Karen and Rick. No wonder no one has children anymore. It's too dangerous because of what they might see while playing."

Elli giggled. "May I remind you, sir, of what we were just doing on the bench?"

Doctor cleared his throat. "That was completely different. We were totally discreet."

"Mmm hmm, sure we were." Elli teased him.

"We were! No one would have been able to tell what we were doing if they saw us."

Elli shook her head. "I guess you're right." She laughed, and they headed back to the Clinic hand in hand.


	13. Fun and Games

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Fun and Games

Doctor lay propped up in the bed, reading a medical book by the lamp light. He looked up to see Elli standing in front of him, and he gaped at her. She wore a black silk teddy, and she was holding a black medical bag. He laughed nervously. "What's this all about?"

Elli approached him swiftly, plunking the medical bag on the nightstand beside him. "Oh, you'll see…or maybe you won't." With that, she fished a blindfold out of the bag and quickly obscured his vision.

"H-hey! What are you…." Doctor blurted out, but Elli hushed him.

"Just relax…" she cooed at him. He felt her grab one of his wrists and bind it with something, then she stretched out his arm to tie to the bed post. She repeated the actions on the other arm. He felt her weight on him as she straddled him. Her fingers found the buttons of his shirt, and she worked them open. She parted the fabric, and he trembled, wondering what was going to happen. He felt something light and soft brush over his chest, and he gasped a little when he realized that she was tickling him with a feather. "S-stop, I'm ticklish!" he managed to say through gasps of air.

"Oh, are you?" he heard Elli purr. She stopped tickling him and brought her hands to his waistband. She removed his pants and boxers, and traced the edge of the feather over his thighs. He shuddered in pleasure, and felt his manhood getting hard. He heard Elli make an approving sound. "Mmm…it looks like you like being tickled," she said. He just nodded blindly, licking his dry lips. She stopped tickling him and brought her hands to his sides, raking her fingernails up and down his waist. He moaned and thrust his hips up at her, longing for her to touch him. Elli clacked her tongue. "Uh uh uh…not yet." Doctor groaned in frustration.

She moved away from him suddenly, and his heart beat faster, wondering how she would come at him. He felt her beside him, and he shuddered as he felt her tongue flick out and lick his chest. She licked and bit at his firm chest, making him whimper. She traced her fingertips down his stomach, towards his manhood, but stopped just shy of it. He groaned, and then gasped as he felt the tickle of the feather again, this time between his thighs. Elli slowly traced it up over his shaft, making him cry out with delight.

"Oh, Elli, please…" was all he could utter before she was suddenly at his mouth, kissing him, her hands grabbing at his shoulders. He returned the kiss passionately. She straddled him on the bed, and he could feel that she was still wearing her panties. She grinded herself against his hardness, and he moaned in pleasurable frustration. He longed to be inside of her. He felt her lean forward, and suddenly her bare breasts were in his face, and he lapped at them eagerly. She came off of him for a moment, and when she came back down, he could tell that she had removed her panties. She slid her wetness over him, teasing him. He whined and begged her to take him inside, jabbing his hips up at her. She finally complied, easing him inside of her. Doctor cried out, overwhelmed with pleasure after being teased for so long. He thrust up at her eagerly, and she moaned in delight. He felt her hands on his chest, and she picked up the pace on him.

All of the sudden, she got off of him, and he whined for a moment before she remounted him. Something felt different, and his brain struggled to figure it out. He felt her hands on his thighs and he quickly realized that she was riding him backwards. He groaned happily and pressed up into her. He felt her trembling inside, and then she cried out loudly with pleasure as she climaxed. He moaned deeply, releasing as well, spilling inside of her. Elli gasped for breath, then climbed off of him and snuggled next to him, blissful.

Doctor cleared his throat. "Um, Elli?"

Elli smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Yes, honey?"

"Do you think you could untie me?"


End file.
